It Must Be Fate
by Without the light
Summary: A crowned prince and a princess to be wed meet on the battlefield as enemies. When the prince is captured and the princess is disgusted with her husband to be, will love blossom? (Bad with summaries, please read though!) rated T but might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey everyone! I would like to say this is my first fanfic so I would appreciate different kinds of reviews but please no flames, I want to get better, not demoralized lol. Well anyway all rights go to intelligent systems and Nintendo, I own nothing besides this story plot and a few characters. Oh and I don't know if I did a really good job with the characters, but I think the story itself should be good, anyway I hope you all enjoy the fic!

P.S. Sorry if it's a little OOC oh and Corrin/avatar will not be in the fic! Anyway please enjoy and R/R!

Lightning crackled as men walked across the land. Mud seeping into their boots, soaked by the rain of the earth and the sweat the men had acquired while marching into uncharted territory. One man rode on horseback, his dark armor covering his well toned body and a black circlet was all that he wore on his head to keep his blond locks from falling over and sticking to his stone cold but yet so handsome face. His hands snapped at the reins of the horse he strode on to keep at a steady pace through the mud that was caused by the storm lit their path as they crossed the land, the sun blocked by the dark clouds that have enveloped the land for centuries. the rain washing away the sins that they will dutifully commit, on order from the king of their land. The blond man wondered what is to come as he looked ahead, past the dark trees that agre native to their land, the kingdom of Nohr. The trees looked grotesque to the eye as they sat in pools of still, green water. Their limbs stretching far to sky, grasping for the light, but there is no such thing in this land. He looked beyond and saw plains of grass, the storm settling slightly as they ventured forward, reaching the border of their kingdom. Magical, that was the word he used when he first saw the drastic change in weather temperament. The skies past the border were mixing with the dark clouds from their homeland. As if the weather itself was fighting for dominance over the other. He sighed,

"Something amiss, milord Xander?" Asked a man beside Xander, Xander looked at the man to his right with light grey hair and a young but knowing face. The man went by the name Laslow, he was very loyal to Xander and a good friend, Xander just smiled at his retainer.

"Nothing that must worry you Laslow, I am just thinking about the conquest of today," Xander spoke, Laslow nodded with a knowing look before casting his gaze forward. Laslow knew of the weight that held onto Xander's shoulders, making sure he and every soldier here would come back alive after the battle that will happen today. But such things were impossible, and Laslow knew this, which is why he chose to not ask Xander more, and let Xander think of his own thoughts.

Xander and his men finally crossed the border, basking in the warm sunlight and blue skies. Though Xander was happy to be rid of the rain, he did not smile. This day did not ask for such things, as a great battle was about to ensue.

Crossing the border, Xander and his men walk across the Great Plains which led into Hoshido. The plains had grass taller than some of Xander's men, which worried Xander greatly.

"Stay alert!" Yelled Xander, which was repeated behind him several times, making sure his army understood the situation they were most likely in. Xander wish he could go by sea instead of leading his troops into this field of mystery. However, King Garon ordered Leo to take to the naval command. Leo being a better tactician than Xander, it made sense just in case they ran into naval conflict, and King Garon reasoned that Xander was the strongest soldier in all of Nohr, so it only made sense that he led the troops forward. His very presence was a reassurance and a morale booster, Laslow had once told him. Still though, it was too quiet. Other than the constant rustling of the grass, nothing was happening, which worried Xander greatly. The Hoshidans knew of their arrival, knew of the coming conflict, so where is it. Xander's nerves were on edge. Being on horse back he could see over the grasslands, no end to the grass in sight. Xander rested his hand on Siegfried to ease his nerves. Then without warning, small explosions appeared all around them, shooting men into the air like rag dolls. Then out of the explosions came smoke which covered Xander's army.

"GET IN FORMATION!" Yelled Xander over the noise of chaos, his order being barked back several times to the standing army, Xander looked around, unable to see anything other than a few paces around him. Xander heard a slight whistling over the mass chaos.

"RAISE YOUR SHIELDS!" Xander yelled as he rose his shield above his head. Seconds later it was pelted by arrows. Screams were heard throughout his army. Xander cursed at himself, they were in the worst possible predicament. The smoke started to clear a bit. Xander looked forward and saw in the distance what looked like to be birds. He knew better though, knew of the Kenshi Knights of Hoshido, before he could bark another order the grass all around them turned up side down, revealing rabbit holes that housed Hoshidan soldiers in them.

"BANZAI!" They yelled as they swarmed the army. Xander charged forward, cutting down anyone dumb enough to come near. A few men followed Xander as he raised his sword and then leveled it onto another mans shoulder. Slicing him in two. He kept going, cutting open another man, chopping another mans head off. Xander begun to circle forward.

"STAY IN FORMATION!" Xander yelled, looking back, but it was too late, the sneak attack happened all over the fields of grass, surprising and killing Xander's men, they were out of line, out of formation, out of his control. Xander cut down another man with a long swing from atop his steed. Releasing his rage onto the enemy. Cries of war and sounds of metal were all that could be heard at the moment. Xander galloping through slashing and hacking his way forward, trying to push through with part of his army that was able to fall back in formation. Xander looked up and saw the Kenshi Knights were now swooping down and slicing through his entourage. Xander cursed, wishing that his father gave him a wyvern troop, but Camilla had her own battle to fight. Xander knew a losing battle when he saw one. He had to rally his remaining troops.

"FALLBACK" yelled Xander, as he backed away slowly with his horse, he yelled it again as he sliced through some Hoshidans that charged at him. Xander rose Siegfried, killing multiple men with a black beam that shot out of the hilt. Xander went to turn around to run backward and lead his men to safety but a man yelled his name.

"Milord we are surrounded, they routed us from the back milord!" Xander looked and noticed it was Laslow, who was a bloody mess. Xander's eyes went wide, cursing the Hoshidans cowardly tactics. He looked forward. Saw the Hoshidans morale only rising as they drove their way through his unit. Xander knew what had to be done.

"Tell all remaining units to bring all their power to the rear guard, push through so we may retreat, I shall create an opening in the front," Xander said, then he snapped the reins on his horse to push him forward at a brisk pace. He didn't even know if Laslow heard him, but as crown prince of Nohr, it was his duty to protect his troops, and so he shall. He surged forward with blood lust as he cut down foe after foe, some of his men chose to go with him, to make an opening in the rear by applying pressure in the front, admirable was all Xander thought, was all he could afford to think while he hacked and sliced his way through. His men slowly falling beside him, Xander came crashing down onto a man with his horse, trampling him, his horse whinnied in agony as it fell over, multiple stab wounds and a long naginata entered its chest from the man it trampled. Xander rolled off avoiding the fallen animal, trying not to get crushed. Xander realized he was then surrounded. Xander yelled, and in response jumped at the wall of men, parrying a blade, dodging another, cutting his way through the endless hoard of opponents. Drenched in the blood of his enemies, not knowing if any were his own, not caring, knowing what was to come. He heard screams, not knowing if they were his own or the men he felled, but he pushed through until not one man dared step forward to attack him. Xander's arms felt like lead as he huffed and wheezed for air. Drenched in sweat and blood. Adrenaline and fury keeping him from the pain that he should be feeling. He looked out and seeing the men around, petrified by his grace, his rage. The men started to shift, creating an opening and to Xander's surprise a woman walked out. She wore white armor that shone with the sunlight, her short red hair flowing around her head as the wind blew, small petite face that looked like royalty let alone warlike, but Xander cared not at the moment, because by the way her curvy hips trotted forward, wielding a naginata, he knew that she was his next opponent, she would fall like the rest of them. Xander gripped his sword with both hands and faced her fully, left foot forward, the woman rose the naginata above her head and squatted, sitting under it with the blade pointing at Xander. She then spoke, a light voice

"What is your name?" She said, Xander not knowing if he had misheard or if he just imagined the interaction. He rose his head, looking into her eyes that shone brightly with a fierceness that Xander knew well.

"I am Xander, crown prince of Nohr" Xander spoke, and her eyes widened. Xander used that instant of shock to will himself forward, swiping Siegfried down onto her. She barely managed to deflect the attack with her naginata, Siegfried crashed into the dirt next to her, she spun the naginata around her, using the power from Siegried and came slicing at Xander's head. Xander bent back avoiding the collision and pulling Siegried out of the ground in the process. She spun back around dancing with the naginata as she begun to attack Xander. Xander parried as best as he could, but with a naginata she had the advantage of reach and speed. Xander was being driven back, Xander's arms ached from the battles prior and he was fatigued, however he could not lose, he couldn't lose hope. With new found power Xander let out a feral cry as he stepped into her, letting the naginata strike down onto his left shoulder, he dodged the blade but the pole crashed into his shoulder. She realized Xander's intentions and then jumped backward, but it was too late, Xander grabbed the naginata with his left hand, ignoring the intense pain with adrenaline and sheer will. He knew that the crushing blow broke his shoulder but he cared not at the moment. with all his might he kicked her stomach and pulled the naginata, she released the naginata instantly, as she fell backwards, Xander jumped atop her, pinning her to the ground. Before she could even react he put his left hand on her chest to steady himself as he rested Siegfried on her neck with his other hand. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear while his were filled with fury and victory. They were both breathing erratically, and Xander smirked at her.

"Before I am sent to oblivion, I will send you first, any last words?" were the words Xander spoke as he stared into her eyes. She then looked with all the rage she could muster.

"Even in oblivion you are not safe from torment" she spat, he smirked again. Raising his blade.

"Well said" he brought it down on her only for it to be blocked by a katana. Xander was then kicked off, lying on his back with a blade at his throat.

"Prince Xander of Nohr, get ready to wish you were sent to oblivion" was what the man said, then without warning kicked Xander in the side of the head. Knocking him unconscious.

Hinoka stood up, brushing herself off. Shivering and knees weak, still getting over almost dying. Ryoma sheathed his blade after wiping it clean from the blood that soaked it. Hinoka looked at him, then at Xander.

"Why spare him?" She asked, infuriated that he was on top of her, touched her chest, albeit not sexually, but none the less still touched what should not be touched. Angry that he claimed her to be dead, angry that he said he would be joining her!

Furious because that was the first time she lost.

"He is the crowned prince of Nohr is he not? Keeping him alive will benefit us greatly," Ryoma said, as he directed his troops. Hinoka went to say something but was interrupted by a loud whooping.

"We won! For Hoshido!" Someone yelled out, and that made everyone erupt with cheer, Hinoka just sighed. Happy she was, but raw anger covered said emotion. She looked down at Xander. Seeing his sleeping form on the ground, his face still and limbs sprawled. She scoffed.

"Pathetic" was all she said as she walked next to Ryoma who was cheering with everyone. Ryoma noticed her approach, he looked past her and noticed Xander.

"You two, tie up his hands and feet. We don't want our bargaining tool to run or get killed" Ryoma said, the two men bowed out of respect then went and dragged Xander away. Hinoka watched as they dragged him away. Still irritated, she stomped her away through the crowd of men, making her way to her Tenma. She saddled herself and took off, flying her way back to Shirazaki. The capital city.

"Kenshi Knights!" Hinoka yelled, and then a multitude of Kenshi and Tenma got into formation around her, flying off.

"Everyone! Begin the march back to the capital!" Ryoma yelled, everyone yelled in unison. Happy with the victory they had just received protecting their home land.

Xander awoke with a groggy start, everything was fuzzy for him but the memories of what happened came flooding back to him. He looked up but winced as his head hit the wall he was chained to. He looked and noticed his hands were chained outstretched away to either side of his body while he slumped down. Just noticing this position, he immediately felt uncomfortable, the strain in his muscles, the bruises all over his body. He went to move his arms but yelped when he moved his left arm, his left shoulder was definitely broken. The pain soon washed over him in this uncomfortable position. He blew upward trying to get his bloody and sweaty locks off his face, to no avail of course. He looked around the dim cell as best as he could. Noticing that he was kneeling in dirt, bars in front of him with two candles on the wall in front of him. Perfect dungeon, being how he was the the only one in the cell he must be the only prisoner. A sigh of relief escaped him, thinking that maybe that his troops retreated successfully after all. Xander was left with his thoughts of the battle that took place, the cowardice of the Hoshidans, the rabbit holes used to break his formation, the smoke explosions so they knew not of the arrows, he tried his best still failed, failed his men, failed his country, failed his family,

He failed himself

Known to be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr, allowing himself to be captured, a scoff was released at the thought. Dying for his homeland would have meant much more than locked up as a prisoner for all his life being tortured, or possibly worst. If there even was a worst. As crown prince of Nohr it went against his pride to be like this, captured, dirty, abashed,

Helpless

Being alone with his own thoughts was bad enough, he almost wish someone come, but for the moment he shall be alone, maybe not for long, after all a guard surely would be checking on him.

Or he was just left to rot

That thought was immediately dismissed, he reasoned the capture would hold no value if he were to rot. Maybe announcing his title and status during that battle actually helped him. Now whether that is a blessing or a curse, only time will tell. For now he wished for sleep but his shoulder ached, he cursed inwardly, the pain will surely be too much for him to rest at all. He looked at himself and saw that other than his pants, he was naked. Bare chest, bare arms, bare feet. He felt weak, he felt like he let Nohr down, he felt disgraceful

He felt helpless

He brushed off the feeling, the word never crossed his mind till this moment in his life. However, no word truly described the way he felt now

And it scared him

He closed his eyes and prayed to the gods that maybe he could sleep soon, but fate had other plans, a metal door opened. He tilted his head and heard the sound of light footsteps. He looked out and saw a man with red hair and a mask covering his mouth. Xander knew of the ninja in this land very well, especially since he cut down multiple ninja his wartime.

"I am Saizo, not that scum like you needs to know my name" Saizo said, grabbing a bucket and beginning to fill it with water, well Xander assumed it was water as he heard splashing into the bucket.

He opened Xander's cell, grabbed the bucket and tossed it over Xander, bracing himself for cool impact of water that would wash over him. Xander was splashed and soaking wet. Now kneeling in a mud puddle. Saizo chuckled.

"Crown prince turn prisoner? A role no better fit than for Nohrian thrash like you" Saizo spoke, Xander looked up into his eyes with all the rage and scorn he could muster. Seething with hate. Saizo chuckled again.

"Struck a nerve to your pride? Good, I can't wait to break you down into an empty shell of a man" Saizo said before he began walking away. Xander opened his mouth to speak, and knew that he would regret this, but he had to get back at the man. The need to kill him was high, but how could he in his predicament? So instead he chose words that would hopefully enrage him. Not fearing the consequences that would surely come

"I've met abundant ninja" Xander said, Saizo stopping his retreat. "I've seen multiple ninja, strange colors you have in this land" he wheezed out, being dehydrated and hungry not helping his speech. Saizo begun to walk again, feeling his drabble being pointless.

"One that truly caught my eye was one with green hair"

Saizo stopped abruptly, Xander smirked, knowing that one of the ninja he killed had some sort of connection.

"He lead a group to assassinate some nobles but was caught, so naturally he was tortured for information. He pleaded and begged for the pain to stop" Xander spoke, Saizo beginning to turn around, showing no emotion, but by his actions Xander knew he had him.

"He plead and cried to me, spouting out lots of things" Xander then looked in Saizos eyes, who now stood before him. Fist clenched. Xander smirked wider.

"A man changes when they're about to die, overflowing with emotion and fear, so I got to know more about him then you ever could, closer to him then you ever were" Saizos arms started to shake and Xander heard his teeth grind on each other. Xander lost his smirk and only looked into Saizos eyes with the coldest look he could muster.

"Isn't that right, big brother Saizo?"

Xander knew not of what happened next, all he could remember was the pain that was inflicted upon him for hours to come.

Hinoka walked down the corridor of the castle, returning from a sweat inducing workout. To take her mind off her recent loss that happened a few days prior.

Defeated

She shook her head from the thought as she walked further down the corridor, then walking down a flight of stairs, reaching the bottom of the stairs she paced forward until she reached the second door on her left. She slid the door open and walked into her bedroom, which had a dresser to the adjacent wall along with a book shelf, to the other wall was a weapons rack with different sort spears on it and on the third was her room wasn't small but it wasn't large either, perfect size Hinoka thought. She walked over to her dresser which had a mirror atop of it, she begun to undress herself, looking in the mirror checking for cuts or bruises in the process, seeing none she sighed in relief as she walked across her room to another door. She slid it open to reveal a walk in closet, filled with clothes. She dug through her clothes, grabbed her bathrobe and proceeded further into her walk in closet to find another door. She opened the and met more stairs. She walked down the stairs and stopped when she was in front of another door. Hinoka opened the door to reveal a bathhouse. The bath house was very spacious, easily able to hold twenty people and still some room. The mahogany wood lining the walls which complemented the stone floor perfectly. Hinoka noticed a servant mopping the floor, said servant looked up at her, stood abruptly, then bowed while holding the mop. Hinoka chuckled a bit and just waved. The servant had messy short blue hair, and was looked no older than twelve.

"Please Kotegawa no need for that, but could you bring me a towel?" Hinoka asked as she walked by Kotegawa, handing her the bathrobe that she was holding, and started to walk into the hot water. Hinoka sighed sighed in content. Kotegawa nodded at Hinoka as she folded Hinokas bathrobe and set it down on a table next to door. Hinoka knew not what was behind that door, she just assumed it led to the servants quarters, which also happened to have the kitchen and storage rooms. Kotegawa opened the door and looked back at Hinoka in the door way.

"Malady, do you need soap as well?" Kotegawa asked, Hinoka nodded, feeling too good to bother speaking. Kotegawa smiled as she then left through the door to retrieve a towel and soap. Hinoka sighed in relaxation, a good feeling that she always had when she bathed in the personal bath belonging to her royal family. Naturally the boys had their own bath house connected to their rooms, as this one was solely meant for her, Sakura, and their mother.

Was for their mother

Hinoka shook her head of the sad thoughts, burying her head into the water. Feeling the heat radiate throughout her whole body just felt so good. She rose her head for air, letting the water run through her short hair which now stuck to her face. she heard a door and then close. She did not look but assumed that Kotegawa was back with her towel and soap.

"Just put the towel on the towel rack Kotegawa, and could you hand me the soap please?" Hinoka asked as she lifted her hand from the water, palm up. Where soap should have been, she felt a rough hand, much bigger than her own, and she immediately knew that it wasn't Kotegawa. Hinoka looked up and noticed a tall skinny man, he had black hair that fell past his shoulders, a scar that ran down his left cheek to his neck, a face that looked that of an imp, a smile that could break a mirror with the teeth so crooked, and eyes that were brown like the dirt she stepped on. His name was Klovis from the northern country of Silistia, he was crown prince.

This man disgusted her

And he was her groom to be

She jerked her hand away and immediately covered herself, squatting low into the tub, shrieking out of pure shock and disgust. He chuckled, moving his eyes up and down, trying to see more of her, which only made hold herself even tighter.

"Come now princess, it is only a matter of time, what's it matter if I see your body early?" He said, she shivered, somehow feeling cold in the hot bath, and her anger rose significantly. She hated the sound of his voice the most, it sounded squeaky but stern, demanding for respect that he did not deserve from her. She looked up at him, breathing heavily with rage building in her chest. He smiled wider, grossing her out more.

"I would... Rather die..." Hinoka breathed out, furious at the man. She would have him killed for being here, as any other man sneaking a peek on her would feel her fury, she gulped.

But unfortunately he was right

He would see her body in a few months time, she cried for hours when her father told her, said that they had no choice. Due to the constant war between Nohr and Hoshido, countries around started to feel the effect of the war as well. Some losing out on needed resources and others being war zones. Silistia was to the northwest, past the bottomless canyon and above Nohr. The country of Silistia was not small by no means, on par with Hoshido and Nohr. Now the war has affected Silistia because it prevented trade with Nohr. Silistia being a Northern country needed the trade for multiple different types of crops due to the long winter, so when the war restarted, food supply was low while demand was very high. Silistian King Aggram threatened war on Hoshido to bring trade back to them, since they were trading partners with Nohr. Hoshido being unable to fight a two against one war had little options. Hoshido offered to trade with the country of Silistia, but by doing so Nohrian aggression rised. Hoshido was stuck, and Silistia was determined to have trade, not caring with who. So it turned into a power struggle for Silistia. Hoshido beat out Nohr for struggle though only on one condition.

Forced marriage

This was when Hinoka was only around five so she wasn't worrying about it too much, but as she got older she started to understand the true meaning behind it, and it terrified her. The crown prince when he first saw her was apparently about twenty when she was eight. So now he is practically thirty something and since he was Aggrams only offspring, Hinoka was the obvious choice in the matter. Now for the future of Hoshido this was an honor.

But to her it was a living nightmare

"You disgust me Klovis, now leave before I call the guards" Hinoka spat as she stuck to the wall of the bath which was all that separated them, and since the bath was in ground it wasn't a very good barricade. Hinoka clutched herself, trying to keep out of sight as much as possible. Klovis only laughed again as he squatted down, and Hinoka leaned back to stay away, still holding herself.

"I have diplomatic immunity thanks to your old man, so who cares? He needs me remember? Why do you think I can get away with this? The last thing your country needs is a two sided war no?" He said smiling, and Hinoka was speechless. He only laughed as he stood and begun to walk away, opening the door to the servants quarters. He looked over his shoulder at Hinoka, still smirking he spoke again.

"Enjoy your freedom while you can little girl, because soon you will be mine, remember that" Klovis said as he shut the door behind

Hinoka shook with fear. Not believing that such a man was royalty, not believing that he was a prince, wishing that this world was less cruel. She would sometimes wish that this was a fairy tail and someone would come and just sweep her off her feet and take her away from that man, her knight in shining armor, her fair prince. Klovis was no prince, not by her standards at least. She needed someone to save her, someone, anyone.

"Malady sorry I'm late, but there were no clean towels so I had to go get some in the laundry room on the otherside of the castle" Kotegawa said while walking in, Hinoka smiled, putting on a mask.

"It's fine Kotegawa" Hinoka said, Kotegawa smiled sweetly at her as she set the towel and soap on the table adjacent to Hinoka. Hinoka watched Kotegawa leave, Hinoka looked down into the murky bath water, one tear rolling down her eye.

Where was her knight in shining armor?

A/N: alright I hope you guys enjoyed the story, now please click that comment button and tell me how good or bad I did, I need the criticism, especially since I want to be a writer (I know I'm not good at the moment but that's okay practice makes perfect!) so just some tips and such would be nice. Anyway enjoy the rest of your day! Without the Light signing out! XP


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sup guys I'm back early to post a new chapter! :D I hope you all enjoy and thank you for the reviews. They inspire me to keep writing. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!

A few days went by since the torture that Xander went through. He never went through anything like it. Saizo had him go through water torture. Apparently the Hoshidans had a few rods on torture methods, but that was no different than the torture tome that Nohrians used on prisoners. Rod had two fish made of water, force their way into Xander's lungs, and before he would pass out from the pain of not breathing all the water would leave and he would be able to breath again. This felt like days, an everlasting nightmare for Xander but in actuality it was only about one hour. The pain was absolutely excruciating. Afterwards Saizo decided to inflict the pain himself. Xander remembered the feeling even though he looked absolutely fine. Unlike Nohr, the Hoshidans decided to heal the prisoners with staves, so the future torture can always be excruciatingly painful, no worries for the prisoner dying on them. Saizo slowly pushed a knife into Xander, he repeated the process over and over again until. Xander couldn't take the pain anymore. Now a few days went by since then, well Xander thought maybe a few days went by, unable to tell time down in this dungeon. Now Xander was all alone down there for quite some time now.

He hated it

The feeling of torture was horrible, but the feeling of being left to rot struck fear to his very core. Now Xander knew a day would come where that wouldn't be the case. That he would want death over the constant pain inflicted upon him.

That's what scared him the most

Wanting death, the thought would have never crossed his mind before these events took place. Now Xander knew that this would end up being a struggle for his whole life. Would he want it all to stop? To just give up one everything? He fought hard enough? Maybe just let it all end?

"Stop it Xander" Xander spoke aloud, silencing his dangerous thoughts, his weak thoughts. Well on the bright side Saizo healed his shoulder by mistake.

What does it matter though?

Xander scoffed at the thought of staying in this position for the rest of his life. Kneeling in a dirty mud puddle mixed with old water, blood, and his excretions. A sad thought indeed

But he was still alive

Xander knew he had to fight, to push forward. He had too much pride to roll over and die in a torture chamber. But how will he escape? How I'll he make a comeback? Xander sighed again. Xander was debating on counting to ten thousand again to past the time but he head the door click open. Walking in came the usual servant that Xander came to recognize. She only came at dinner or breakfast she said once before to Saizo, apparently the king of Hoshido said Xander had to stay alive so of course he would be fed, like an animal no less but it was better than starving to death. The young servant with blue hair opened Xander cell door and slowly stepped forward, fear evident in her approach. When she finally reached Xander, he looked up and saw fear in her eyes as she held a cup of water and a loaf of bread. Xander continued to look at her as she put the bread in his mouth. He chewed then swallowed piece after piece until it was gone. She slowly placed the cup of water on Xander's mouth and slowly tilted upward. Xander drank the water at steady pace, savor one every drop, making sure none spilled. Once she was finished she slowly stepped back and proceeded to leave his cell.

"Thank you" Xander said, the girl stopped and looked at Xander, Xander noticed she stopped so he looked up at her face and he saw her eyes had a questioning look.

"Why do you thank me? I don't understand" she whispered, as if she was unsure of her words, wondering if it was safe to speak to such a man. Xander continued to look at her. He looked into her green eyes and spoke again.

"I always thank someone who is willing to take care of me, my pride would not let me otherwise" Xander said, Xander could have sworn she saw a blush on her face but he decided not to even care about such things. He just lowered his head and closed his eyes, seeing if he could fall asleep once again. She stared at Xander for a moment longer until she begun to walk away. Once she shut Xander's cell she stole one last glance at Xander,

"I'm Kotegawa" she spoke, Xander was not expecting her name, nor did he care to know it. Xander was not stupid though. He knew that this was progress. This was something that he could use, at a later date if he needed to. So Xander had to make sure that she started to get this girl on his side, now the possibility was low, very low in fact.

But what did he have to lose?

Xander looked up her and gave a genuine smile, that made the girl blush again.

"I'll shall remember it well" was all he said before he lowered his head again. Xander heard Kotegawa scurry away, as quick as possible. Xander smiled to himself.

A speck of hope has emerged.

Hinoka woke up in a very sour mood. Thoughts of what Klovis said again blanket the back of her mind. She sighed and then yawned. Scratching her stomach as she lifted her sheets to get out of bed. She walked over to her dresser to put on a tunic, planning on some morning training to release her pent up anger. Feeling very happy about being able to train instead of going out onto the real battle field. Ever since the belief of Xander's "death", King Garon hasn't sent any more troops. The belief was that he must still be grieving his first sons loss, but that was just a belief. Nobody knew what he was up to. Hinoka appreciated it all the same though because these days of peace were wonderful. Takumi should be returning soon as well, after taking care of the Mokushu resistance. Now all her siblings will be together again and she couldn't wait to see them all. Hinoka walked out after grabbing her naginata. She proceeded down the hall and went down a flight of stairs. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs, she smiled, feeling great pride at the sight of the main room of the castle and it's beautiful design. Wooden columns stretched a good twenty feet up where they met with the ceiling, and in the center of the ceiling was a white dragon that was spiraling through flames. The dawn dragon. She puffed out her chest proud to know that her family was blessed by such a creature. She walked through the grand room with pride as she opened a door that led into the courtyard, and then from the courtyard she walked until she came across the royal training grounds.

"Lady...Hinoka" Hinoka heard some one lazily say her name. She looked over and saw a woman with green hair that covered half her face.

"Setsuna, how are you this morning?" Hinoka asked while walking over to Setsuna. Setsuna just yawned in response. Hinoka sighed.

"Where's Asama?" Hinoka asked Sersuna, Setsuna looked at Hinoka for about a minute, then shrugged.

"It took you that long to shrug?"

"I don't... know"

Hinoka feeling tired just from talking to Setsuna decided it would be a good idea to start practicing with her naginata. She stood in the center of the training field and begun whirling with her naginata, it was beautiful, Hioka was dancing with the spear like it was her partner in life as it spun around her body. She felt lost with the rhythmic movement she performed.

"Aaah... Oooh... Uuuuuh"

"Setsuna! You're distracting me!" Hinoka yelled, red with anger and embarrassment. Setsuna walked over to the far wall and say on a bench.

"Ooookay" Setsuna said, leaning her head back and watching the clouds drift by. Hinoka sighed, she will never understand Setsuna that's for sure.

'Now where was I?' Hinoka thought, trying to get back into the rhythm of things. However she was interrupted again by someone slamming a door shut. Hinoka jumped a bit and Setsuna released a loud snore, sleeping from watching the clouds. Setsuna just laid down more on the bench and stretched. Not even bothering to open her eyes. Hinoka turned around to see Saizo walking over.

"Lady Hinoka"

"Saizo, what brings you here?" Hinoka asked, Saizo stopped before Hinoka and crossed his arms.

"I was wondering if you needed someone to help you train" Saizo asked, Hinoka thought about it, never sparing with the man before, well she assumed he meant sparring.

"Do you mean to ask if I may spar with you?" Hinoka asked Saizo, Saizo shook his head.

"Not with me, King Sumeragi had an idea the other day, I don't necessarily agree with the notion but he insisted. So I was wondering if you needed help with your training?" Saizo asked her again, but what he said only confused her further. Hinoka just sighed.

"Sure" was all she said, Saizo then disappeared, Hinoka looked around, but he was gone.

"Still wish I could do that" Hinoka said. She still wondered what he meant though. How is he gonna help her train? Moments later another door slammed open, Hinoka whirled around just in time to see someone she never thought she would see again flop onto the dirt of the training grounds. She looked as she saw a half naked chained man rise from the dirt, his blond locks sticking to his face.

Prince Xander

To say Hinoka was shocked was an understatement. She knew he was captured, knew he was in the dungeon, but that didn't mean she was going to go and see him, or even wanted to see him for that matter. Hinoka noticed Saizo behind Xander, holding a long chain went up to Xander's hand cuffs, and said hands were cuffed behind Xander's back.

"What is this Saizo" Hinoka asked looking at Xander skeptically. Xander's eyes were squinted as he looked around, trying to adjust to the sudden change in light Saizo kicked Xander in the back of his leg, bringing Xander to his knees.

"King Sumeragi suggested that we use prince Xander to help train you," Saizo spoke, Hinoka and Xander's eyes both widened.

"Why would he ever suggest such a thing?" Hinoka asked, Saizo only sighed as tugged on Xander's chain. Xander went to stand up but only got kicked down again.

"Either crawl like the bug you are or get dragged like a disobedient puppy" Saizo spat, Xander looked into Saizos eyes and said nothing. Saizo pulled again, and Xander was dragged. His pride wouldn't allow him crawl, no matter what. Saizo dragged him front of Hinoka and then kicked him in the ribs. Xander leaned in himself, rubbing the area.

"King Sumeragi heard how you were almost killed by Xander, outraged he wanted to kill him. However, Ryoma suggested that instead he could be used for the better. Ryoma said that Xander is the strongest soldier in the Nohrian army, so if we could use him to train our men, we could develop tactics to fight against the Nohrians more efficiently" Saizo said, Hinoka looked down at Xander, who begun to laugh. Saizo looked angrily at Xander, kicked him a few more times while he was down.

"What's so funny" Saizo said kicking Xander, Xander chuckled again.

"Why the hell would I ever help you Hoshidans?" Xander spat, standing up to be at eye level with them. Saizo punched Xander in the stomach. Xander coughed as he curled up, but still stood. Hinoka looked, and for a moment felt sorry for the man, but shook the feeling off almost as soon as it came.

"If you don't, you die by my hand, and I would hate for that to happen. I haven't nearly gave you enough pain" Saizo said as kneed Xander in the stomach. Xander huffed trying to breath. Xander, after he caught his breath just smiled again.

"I would gladly die instead of betraying my brethren" Xander said. Saizo looked enraged, not believing the words that Xander spoke. Hinoka looked at Xander and was also surprised by his choice.

Hinoka thought it was very admirable. She knew abundant of men who would give in after countless torture but Xander fought on. Even if Hinoka didn't like the man one bit.

Xander definitely earned her respect.

"That's too bad prince Xander, i guess you'll have to die very soon once I report this to King Sumeragi" was all Saizo said before he punched Xander in the stomach yet again. When Xander kneeled down however this time Saizo kneed Xander in the face, and Xander with his arms to pull himself fell over onto his side. Saizo the begun to drag him out of the training grounds. Hinoka watched as Xander was dragged, she looked and as she looked she met Xander's eyes as his met hers. Hinoka gasped slightly then covered her mouth hoping know heard her. Then when Xander was dragged into the door way, Saizo kicked it shut. Hinoka let out a breath she held in.

"Poor... Thing" Setsuna said standing next to Hinoka, Hinoka jumped, not noticing Setsunas approach. Hinoka looked shocked at Setsuna.

"Poor thing? He is the enemy Setsuna! How could you even feel that way!?" Hinoka asked, Setsuna just scratched her chin.

"Just... Do" she said, Hinoka sighed again, feeling as though that's all she does nowadays, sigh. Setsuna bent over a little looking at Hinokas face.

"How about you... Malady?"

"What about me?"

"How do you feel?" Setsuna asked, Hinoka looked at Setsuna, then Hinoka looked down. How did she feel? Apart cared not what could happen to Xander because he was the enemy, but a part of her felt, dare she think it, sorry for him? I mean he was doing his duties, no more no less, why should he be tortured for it? And that look in his eyes, Hinoka has only seen that look on someone's face before. It was only her late mothers, before her passing she had that look, her mother had the same look in her eyes just before she died. She knew what those eyes meant, and Hinoka knew they were directed at herself but why would Xander do it? What made him feel like that?

"Malady?" Setsuna asked again, yawning into her mouth. Hinoka just shook her head, lifting her naginata onto her shoulder as she begun to walk away.

"Find Kotegawa, tell her to bring me my bathrobe, towel, and soap. I'll be in the woman's Royal bath house," Hinoka said as she walked away, wiping sweat off her face with the neck line from her tunic. Setsuna just bowed half heartedly.

"Yes... Malady" Hinoka heard Setsunas response as she walked into the castle making her way to the bath house. Hinoka realized she avoided Setsunas question, not like it matters anyway. Hinoka didn't feel sorry for him. Just resentment, yeah that's the word resentment. Resentment for losing to him in battle yeah, nothing more and nothing less.

But those eyes

Hinoka shook her head as she continued to walk. Trying her best to get that look out of her mind but it just wasn't happening. Why did he look at her like that? She couldn't make sense of it.

Why did he look at her apologetically?

It made sense why Hinokas mother did. She left her and all her siblings. So of course she would feel sorry. Now why would Xander have that look? Why? Gah! It made her so mad! She just can't make sense of it all. Lost in her own thoughts she didn't even realize that she was soaking in the the bath. She looked around and noticed it was just her, her tunic folded nearly on the table and her naginata lying on top of it. Hinoka was surprised that all that happened in her trance like state. Hinoka relaxed further into the bath, feeling at ease. She didn't realize it at first but her muscles were quite sore still from yesterday's intense. Today she didn't get much done due to Saizo showing up, but she can just work twice as hard tomorrow. Kotegawa came in and gave Hinoka her soap, as well putting Hinokas towel and bathrobe next to her tunic. Hinoka thanked Kotegawa. She just bowed then she was on her way. Hinoka begun to wash herself. Once she felt that her cleaning was sufficient she left the tub. Hinoka walked over to the table leaving a trail of water. She begun to dry herself off with the towel. Afterwards she wrapped the towel around her head, slipped on her bathrobe, threw her tunic in the dirty hamper in the corner, grabbed her naginata, and she was now on her way out of the bath house. She went to the door that led to her room. She stopped though when she heard the door behind her click open. She looked behind her and immediately gagged.

It was Klovis

"Aw, I missed your naked body this time, hmm?" He said as he walked over, Hinoka pointed her naginata at the man, Klovis stopped before the naginata.

"Last time will REMAIN the last time" Hinoka seethed, she for the door knob behind her trying to open the door. Klovis lifted up an eyebrow.

"In a rush my little princess? Don't wish to see your husband to be?" Klovis said in mock hurt. Hinoka tried her best to not throw up.

"I will never wish to see you!" Hinoka spat out, "I would rather die at the hands of the Nohrians, then stay with you. One Nohrian almost accomplished said task!" Hinoka raged, Klovis backed up slowly, not wanting a piece of that naginata.

"Well he must be long gone now if you are still here" Klovis said. Hinoka scoffed in response.

"He's in this castle as we speak" Hinoka said, now Hinoka was surprised to see the shock on Klovis face.

"The man that almost killed my fiancé is in this castle?" Klovis said, getting angry. Hinoka hated the thought of him getting angry over her. Hearing him call her his "fiancé" sent a shiver down her spine.

"Stop acting I know you don't really care" Hinoka said squinting at the man, Klovis just started laughing.

"Haha figured it out huh? Nothing gets by you my pretty" he said taking a step closer, to which Hinoka rose her blade. "I could care less about you or this kingdom, your father is just afraid of two on one which is acceptable, and the only reason that my kingdom sided with yours. . . " Klovis without warning used footwork which Hinoka never even seen before to get between her and her naginata, Hinoka was too shocked to do a thing about his nearness. ". . . Is so I may clench this ache" Klovis said as he pressed his core into Hinokas. Hinoka screamed slapping Klovis in the face, Klovis shocked, grabbed his face as Hinoka rushed away from him to the servants door. Klovis started laughing manically.

"You will not get away with this wench! You are lucky I am leaving today for a counsel meeting back in Silistia, but when I return your nightmares shall begin, married or not" Klovis yelled at Hinoka, Hinoka did not care for his outburst. She only cared for her escape away from the man. She opened and then immediately slammed the door shut. Breathing heavily, fear and anger radiating through as she shook violently. Constantly clenching and in clenching her fist.

"Malady?"

"Hinoka looked and saw several servants, the one that spoke to her though was Kotegawa. Hinoka ran up and hugged Kotegawa. Hinoka couldn't believe her situation, hated it, hated it so much that she wanted to run, but how could she do that to her family? How could she make Sakura go through what she is going through? So instead Hinoka cried. Letting out all her pain with her tears as she clutched Kotegawa and cried. All the servant were silent as they stared at Hinoka, everyone but Kotegawa. Kotegawa held Hinoka, caressing her head as she whispered sweet words into her ear. After a few minutes of this Hinoka finally stopped crying. Hinoka lifted her and sniffles a bit looking at Kotegawa.

"I'm sorry" Hinoka said looking down at Kotegawa. Kotegawa shook her head.

"Don't be sorry malady, everyone needs someone to lean on" Kotegawa said, Hinoka smiled weakly at Kotegawa. Kotegawa then lead Hinoka through the quarter.

"Come Malady, let me make you some tea"

Xander was thrown back into his cell, battered and bruised after the beating he received from Saizo. Xander laid on his back, his hands still cuffed behind him, looking up into Saizos face. Saizo made his way to leave, not even bothering with Xander's restraints.

"You stay like that for all care, knowing that you'll be left here to rot for all eternity brings great pleasure" Saizo said as he shut Xandsrs cell. Xander sat up to look at Saizo as he left. Xander noticed that Saizo did not lock the cell. Almost daring him to leave. Now Saizo didn't seem like the man that would forget something so crucial. Xander knew he didn't lock it, why he left him able to walk. Saizo wanted Xander to leave so he could kill him. Wanted the excuse to kill him. Xander deducted this thought precisely upon one thing of evidence.

Xander killed Kaze

He pleaded for death after the months of torture, months. Now he was a very strong man and he never gave the Nohrians any information. Xander thought he was quite admirable, and felt sorry for Kaze so he gave him his final wish. Xander to test his theory pushed the cell door a little with his foot, and sure enough it opened a little. Xander thought this was very reckless of Kaze, what Xander got rid of his restraints and. . .

How could he get rid of his restraints?

Xandsr sighed, deciding to think about it another time. Xander pressed his face against the cell bars to look around. Not daring to go outside of the cell. Xander looked to the left to see nothing special. All he saw was a candle on the wall, the door, a hook that had keys, a stool

KEYS

Xander focused on the hook to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, and sure enough they were shining with the sunlight of the candle. If he got ahold of those keys he could undue his restraints. Once that was done he may be able to find a weapon.

SIEGFRIED

Where the hell was his sword being kept! The Hoshidans knew of his special weapon no doubt. The Hoshidans must be keeping it somewhere nearby, treasure room perhaps or a barracks? That's if they are in the castle. Xander must be because that one girl was here, Xander knew little of the Hoshidans but he was familiar with their royalty. She was the oldest daughter of the royal family. he believed, her name was Himiko, Hamika? Xander wasn't sure, and he didn't realize it was her on the battlefield until he thought about it. After all, he only sleeps, eats, thinks and gets tortured now. A horrible life to live Xander thought. The thought of that being his existence made him look at the keys even longer.

"I'm taking those keys" Xander said as he rushed as fast as he could, grabbing the keys and then closing his cell. He fiddled with them long enough until eventually he managed to get the keys in the shackles. He cursed, realizing that none of them worked, ran out quickly and put the keys back on the hook and quickly entered his cell. Now Xander had to think of what to do. Those were the keys to his cell and most likely the door leading into the dungeon, still useful but his restraints are still keeping him down. He looked at himself and realized he lost some weight. He was still quite muscular but he was definitely losing strength. Xander couldn't afford to lose anymore. If he was going to escape one day, he had to stay in shape. Xander started to think when he heard the door open. Xander looked up and saw the girl from before come in, Kotegawa? Something like that.

"I brought you your dinner" she said as she set the food down in Xander's cell. It was one sandwich on a napkin. Xander looked at it then looked up.

"I can't eat with my arms behind my back" Xander said looking at her, Kotegawa looked at Xander and noticed his position. No shirt, ripped pants and rippling muscles. Kotegawa blushed and looked down.

"I-I ca-can take your h-handcuffs off" she said, Xander quirked an eyebrow at her. Internally Xander was ecstatic that she would already do this. He definitely wasn't expecting it. "P-put your hands against t-the cell" Kotegawa said, looking at Xander than looking away. Xander stood up, Kotegawa looked up at his face and saw nothing but happiness.

"Thank you Kotegawa, for treating me like a person" Xander said with a genuine smile because that was how he actually felt.

Relief

Relived that he wasn't entirely alone. That someone treated him a little humane and not like an animal. It made him quite happy. Well as happy as anyone could be in this small piece of hell that he had to live in. Xander turned around and let his hands touch the bars. Kotegawa rummaged through her kimono until she found the keys. She jumbled through until one fit in his shackles. She undid them quickly then quickly retracted her hands. Putting the keys on the table. Xander rubbed his bruised wrist.

"You have my gratitude Kotegawa" Xander said as he grabbed his sandwich and munched. Kotegawa smiled looking down at her feet. Then she remembered she forgot his water. She rushed to the corner where the faucet was on the left side of the room. Xander remembered it from his first torture experience. He shivered unintentionally, hating the experience. Kotegawa quickly filled a bucket, left it for Xander and scurried out of the dungeon. Xander looked at the bucket then at the rest of his sandwich. Then it just occurred to him.

Saizo doesn't know his restraints were undone. Xander grabbed the shackles left on the floor and pretended to have them behind his back, he sat and leaned against the wall. Waiting for Saizo to come back. Daring him to come back now that he wasn't defenseless.

Or he could try leaving

Xander dismissed the thought. His excitement to leave shrouded over his rational mind. Rationally he would not get far at all with servants and guards roaming around. So he might as well wait for Saizo later in the night, where everyone would be tired and asleep, less guards hopefully too. Afterwards he could ask where Siegfried is if everything goes according to plan.

Xander had some hope

Hinoka left the servants quarters feeling much better, the tea and cookies really helped calm her down. As Hinoka was leaving she bumped into Kotegawa. Kotegawa being small and only twelve fell on her butt.

"Ah Kotegawa! I'm sorry are you okay?" Hinoka asked picking up Kotegawa. Kotegawa nodded rubbing her tush.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just coming back from the dungeon" Kotegawa said, Hinoka nodded.

"Why were you coming back this late?" Hinoka asked looking at Kotegawa, and not failing to see her blush a little. Hinoka rose her eyebrow.

"I have the pri-Duty! Duty to bring Xander his meals" Kotegawa said as she looked down fiddling with her thumbs. Hinoka looked at her then shook her head. Getting thoughts of the man out of her head, not wanting to get angry at the moment. Still upset about her only defeat.

"Well I hope he appreciated your kindness" Hinoka said, Kotegawa nodded earnestly

"He most certainly does! He thanks me everyday I come" Kotegawa said. Hinoka looked a little confused as to why he would even bother, considering that he was a prisoner of war getting tortured. Whatever though, none of her business. Suddenly Kotegawa eyes grew wide and she started digging through her pockets. Kotegawas face paled.

"I left my keys back in the dungeon" she said looking really upset. Hinoka only sighed. Knowing Kotegawa this is a common occurrence and is often left to sleep outside her room because of her constant mis placements.

"Just go back and get the keys" Hinoka said, Kotegawa shook her head.

"No! What if Saizo is there! He terrifies me" Kotegawa said shivering on the spot. Hinoka could only smile at her childish antics, finding them extremely cute and funny.

"I'll go get them then" Hinoka said, Kotegawa looked up at Hinoka

"You would do that for me malady?" Kotegawa asked, Hinoka just rubbed kotegawas blue head of hair.

"Of course" Hinoka said, starting her walk to the dungeon. Kotegawa looked at Hinoka.

"You are too kind malady" Hinoka said as she bowed "I'll be waiting here malady!" Kotegawa called after Hinoka. Hinoka just waved her hand, not stopping her walk down the hall to the dungeon. Hinoka met a door, knowing that it led down a flight of stairs. Hinoka descended the stairs only to reach another door. Hinoka blew a breath, then she breathed in bracing herself. She opened the door to find herself walking down a hall that had multiple doors. She walked until she saw a dim light emanating from one door. Hinoka opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind her. She walked forward and looked to her right to see prince Xander in his cell. Prince Xander looked shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked looking at Hinoka, Hinoka looked at Xander. Should she even bother to answer him? Eh it couldn't hurt.

"I'm grabbing Kotegawas keys, she left them here" Hinoka said as she grabbed the keys, Xander looked on the table just noticing the things.

"Ah, a clumsy girl I see" Xander said. Hinoka nodded, beginning to walk out but something was in the back of her mind, egging her on to ask. She needed to know, she couldn't live not knowing.

"Why did you look like that?" Hinoka asked, stopping her walk out to now stand in front of Xander's cell. Looking down at Xander who sat on the dirt floor, arms behind his back, Hinoka assumed Saizo didn't undue the shackles from earlier. Xander looked at Hinoka.

"What do you mean" he asked looking into her eyes, Hinoka bit her lip, unsure of how to exactly say it. She sighed.

"When you were getting dragged by Saizo, you looked at me the way my mother did before she passed. You looked sorry, like apologizing. I don't understand why" Hinoka said, Xander just continued to look at her. Hinoka looked at him, searching for the answer, but finding nothing. Xander opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door slamming shut. Hinoka looked to her right and gasped in surprise. It was Klovis, Klovis smirked at Hinoka. Hinoka backed away from the door slowly, evident fear in her eyes. Xander chose to remain seated though. None of it his concern.

"Princess Hinoka," Klovis said.

"Why are you here? I thought you were leaving?" Hinoka asked, still backing away slowly. Xander looked on in wonderment. Thinking that Hinoka was a strong woman, what could she be afraid of? And that voice. Xander swore he heard it before.

"I don't leave till early morning so I had some time to spare to stalk after you, but I could ask you the same thing, why would someone as pristine as you visit a prisoner?" Klovis asked taking a few steps forward, coming into view of Xander. Xander's eyes widened as soon as he noticed who it was. Remembering the man from trading meetings when he was younger.

"Klovis!" Xander yelled standing up now, rushing over to the bars of the cell. Klovis turned to look at Xander, just noticing his existence. He looked back at Hinoka.

"Are you here to see him?" Klovis pointed to Xander, who in return just scoffed. Hinoka rolled her eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Hinoka asked throwing her arms in the air. Klovis squinted at her. "And even I did what's it to you?" Hinoka asked again narrowing her eyes at Klovis. Klovis looked at her then turned to Xander who looked outraged.

"Why are you here Klovis? What happened to the trading agreement between our kingdoms?!" Xander asked slamming against the bars again. Still pretending to have his arms behind his back. Klovis started to laugh in his face, once Klovis settled down he turned back at Hinoka, evident rage on his face.

"You did come here to see him didn't you? Don't tell me you love this man?" Klovis yelled pointing at Xander. Xander scoffed and Hinoka was taken a back. Obviously confused. She clenched her fist at her sides.

"Are you insane? We only met on the battle field?!" Hinoka yelled at Klovis who just rested his hand on his sword. Hinoka, noticing the action, and realizing that she was unarmed at the moment, found her self in an even worst situation then she believed she was in. Xander noticed the action as well, preparing himself just in case Klovis decided to lash out at him.

"You are not only a sorry excuse for a prince but also a fool if you think there is anything between us you scoundrel" Xander said looking at Klovis. Klovis looked at Xander evident anger raging on his face, he begun to shake.

"You two do have something? Why else would you defend her?" Klovis asked.

"I'm not defending anyone, are you the village idiot of your kingdom?!" Xander yelled in Klovis's face. Klovis looked at Xander. Then all of a sudden Klovis smiled, a devilish smile, Xander didn't like the look of it, nor did Hinoka. Klovis drew his blade and pointed it at Hinoka. Hinoka gasped, readying herself. Hinoka knew she didn't have much to work with in this tight area but she refused to die without a fight. Xander only narrowed his eyes at the man. Slowly walked over to Hinoka then with great speed and footwork Xander nor Hinoka have ever seen before, ended up right in front of Hinoka with the sword pressed flat against Hinokas neck, his body against hers. Hinoka gasped, she went to scream but Klovis cover her mouth.

"We don't need anyone to that now my little play thing" Klovis said as he thrusted his core against Hinokas. Hinoka shoved and pushe did everything she could, but too no avail. Klovis with his sword pressed against her neck and masculine strength, didn't budge. Xander looked from his cell, furious at the scene.

"You mean to rape her right in front of me you swine?" Xander spoke as he looked right at them. Hinoka looked at Xander teary eyed, absolute sadness evident on her face. Klovis went and licked Hinokas neck. Hinoka shivered out of disgust, yelling into Klovis's hand. Klovis then just slapped her across the face, Hinoka went down to the ground, on her knees holding her cheek. Klovis rested his sword on her shoulder, as he pushed her into all fours. Klovis locked his lips.

"The real fun begins now" Klovis said, as he started to unbuckle his belt. Hinoka had tears run down her face, she went to crawl but his sword on her should cut her neck a bit, blood trickling down a little. She winced at the reaction.

"I wouldn't move too much if I was you" Klovis said, one hand on her hip. Hinoka looked up and searched for anything that could help her but found nothing, she wept.

"Someone, anyone!" Hinoka yelled, she got punched in the back of the head, forcing her face down and hips up. Klovis smirked.

"Shut up or I'll leave a nasty mark" he licked his lips again.

Xander stood there, shaking with anger at the scene before him. If he left to help her he would definitely suffer greatly, even die from the aftermath. If he didn't help her though he could never look at himself again, his pride as a man shattered. Xander had all these thoughts running through his head until he saw Klovis pull down Hinokas skirt. Hinoka looked up, teary eyed and absolute fear on her face. She looks at Xander in the eyes, and those eyes pleaded for him.

"Help me. . . Xander" she said looking at him. She felt Klovis get closer, she closed her and her voice cracked from her sobbing.

"Please!" She yelled, to which Klovis slapped her again.

"No one is coming to save you bitch!" Klovis yelled. Xander shook uncontrollably. Xander no longer for the repercussions because every ounce of his being wanted to help this woman. His pride would not let him turn away and ignore this. How could he call himself a man if he let her get rape before his eyes? He couldn't live with himself, which is why he shook off his fake restraints, and like a hurricane opened his cell and leaped onto Klovis. Klovis and Xander crashed into the ground behind Hinoka. Hinoka scurried forward pulling up her skirt and immediately turning back to look at the scene. Absolute shock at seeing Xander break from cell. Seeing Xander beat Klovis senseless even without his weapon. Klovis swiped at Xander with his sword but Xander just grabbed Klovis's wrist, and then punching him in the face yet again. Xander kept punching until Klovis was out cold. Xander huffed for air as he stood up leaning against the wall. Hinoka walked over to Xander, Xander stood readying himself for another fight but was instead shock to find Hinoka wrapping her arms around him. Xander was stunned, as Hinoka only cried into his chest.

"Thank you! Thank you so much prince Xander!" She said as she cried into his chest. Xander was too shocked to say any words as he looked down at the red headed girl.

Hinoka was as happy as she could be, so happy that she didn't care if Xander was a prisoner or not. To her he was something more. He was a hero. He did what no one around dared to do because of the threat of a 2 sided war. Hinoka held onto Xander crying into his shoulder. To her he wasn't a prisoner.

Xander was her knight in shining armor.

No one dared to stand up to Klovis, afraid of angering him into getting Silistia to destroy Hoshido with Nohr. It was for the greater good to tolerate him Hinoka thought. Not today though. Today she was hit and almost raped. However, she was saved. Saved by the one person she least expected to ever save her. A unexpected hero. Prince Xander of Nohr saved her, a princess of Hoshido. Hinoka started to calm down a bit, she looked up at Xander who just looked shocked at her. Hinoka stepped back, hands behind her back.

"Why did you save me?" Hinoka asked, Xander still shocked, shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked at her again this time with a natural expression.

"Because nobody else could have" was all Xander said. He then walked past her and got back into his cell. Realizing that his once in a life time chance to escape was blown because the bastard lying on the floor unconscious. He sighed as he sat down leaning against the wall. Hinoka just watched as he walked by and say against the wall of his cell. Xander closed his eyes and sighed.

"I was planning on escaping too, I had Kotegawa undue my restraints so I could eat lunch. Saizo was coming back and he wouldn't have a clue, so I would have left him unconscious just like that disgusting piece of trash then make my escape" Xander admitted. Hinoka was shocked at Xander's exclamation. Then Hinoka shook her, a slight blush on her face.

"You ruined your elaborate plan, your only chance at escaping, just to save me? Your enemy?" Hinoka asked, Xander looked up putting the back of his head against the wall. He then looked at Hinoka, and Hinoka breathed in a little and flushed more. She didn't notice before, but now she definitely did. His sharp nose and piercing eyes, his blond locks that complimented his blue eyes perfectly with his strong jaw line and pink lips.

He was beautiful

"You may be my enemy, but I would never let a woman be raped before my eyes. My pride would never allow it. I'd rather rot and die down here knowing that you are okay than live free knowing that I let an innocent girl get forced upon" Xander said looking into her eyes. Hinokas heart skipped a beat. Her eyes went wide, gasping, she put her hand on her mouth. Tears about to fall again.

This man would go so far just for her? Throw away freedom even? Hinoka looked at Xander again, but his eyes were closed and his arms were wearing on his knees. He was resting. Hinoka saw strong broad chest move with every breath, his strong arms flex every so often. Hinoka bit her lip, she quickly grabbed the keys, closed the cell door and ran out of the room. She had too many thoughts racing through head to stay there. She had to get away from him, his mere presence made her heart ecstatic. Her body longed for his touch, his hard body against hers again. Hinoka shook her head again. Slamming her door shut she entered her room. Hinoka couldn't believe herself. She put her hands in her hair and started thinking about everything to try and calm herself down. Her heart wouldn't stop racing though. She started to breath in and out, calming her nerves Until she was finally calm. Hinoka went to bed and laid atop it. Hinoka tried to think sbout everything that happened today.

"I woke up, ate breakfast, went to train a bit, but it was ruined thanks to Saizo bringing Xander"

Ba-thump

Hinoka blushed at the remembrance of Xander at the training grounds. Hinoka turned over and yelled into her pillow. Angry with herself. Every time she thought of Xander heart thumped and she got all nervous and she couldn't get those words out of her head from when he saved her. Hinoka started to hug herself, her own thoughts clashing with themselves.

He's a prisoner!

Only by circumstance

He is your enemy!

Because of a feud started by your ancestors

I hate Nohrians!

But you love Xander

Hinoka gasped. No way hell she felt that way! She yelled in her pillow again. Just because he was half naked, just because said those sweet words,

He saved you when nobody else would

Hinoka widened her eyes as she looked at the ceiling clutching her chest.

"No! This isn't possible and that's that!" Hinoka yelled as she threw her pillow at the wall. She went under the covers and tried to sleep. As she was about to fall asleep, one thing kept crossing her mind, and it was Xander. The phrase kept repeating itself.

Where's my knight in shining armor?

Where's my hero?

Where's my fair prince?

Hinoka was afraid to admit it, but she knew who it was.

It was prince Xander of Nohr.

A/N: what did you guys think? I hope I didn't make Hinoka seem crazy or too love struck. Anyway I'm hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Without the light turning off! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry if this chapter took a little longer than the others, but the end of the semester is coming and I need to start crunching down on my school work. I hope you all understand and enjoy the chapter! Oh and to answer your question ren7720 yes it is the suspension bridge effect, I did not know this until I looked it up though lol. Any way thank you for all the reviews!

Xander awoke with a loud crash against his cage. He looked up and saw Saizo walk into his field of view after he slammed the door open. Xander closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next. Saizo rushed across the room to kneel next Klovi, evident shock running through Saizo features. Saizo checked Klovis pulse and was relieved to find one. Saizo stood up and rushed out of the room, but not before stopping in front of Xander's cage. Xander knew he was in front of his cell so he looked up, raising his head as his back was still up against the wall. Xander looked over at Klovis and only smirked. Saizo tightened his fist.

"You're in for hell when I get back here" Saizo said, Xander started laughing. Saizo slammed his hands against the bars, rage filling his eyes, clouding his better judgement to run and get help for Klovis.

"What the fuck is so funny?!" Saizo yelled, his teeth grinding, fist whitening from the hard grip on the cell bars. Xander stopped laughing, only smiling a little bit.

"I'm already in hell" Xander replied, Saizo in a fit of yelled as he punched the wall next to him, the rock and dirt crumbling around his fist. Then Saizo smirked, looking at Xander, and shivered unintentionally. Xander hoped Saizo didn't see that little sign of weakness. But Xander couldn't help but shiver because those eyes. That look in Saizos eyes were the look of a man that was on the brink of pure bliss and insanity. A terrifying combination that Xander never thought he would ever see, never even imagined such a sight. Xander never shook in fear. He has always been a strong and steady like a mountain

But those eyes

When he saw that wild crazy look in them, but with intention of not only pure malice, but pure excitement, took all he could not to shrivel up, let alone control a shiver.

"In the past was purgatory, the near future holds true damnation" was all Saizo said before he disappeared in front of Xander. A slight breeze wafted through the room, then nothing. Xander clenched his fist. Not of anger, or sorrow, but out of fear. Those long days of feeling nothing but excruciating pain and the food Kotegawa provides was his only sustenance. The felt empty. Hollow.

But he can not give up

Prince Xander of Nohr, that's who he is. Not some prisoner trapped in a cell. He will not give up. His pride will not allow it, because even though pain and food was his sustenance.

Strength and pride is his being

He will escape this morbid place. He must, for his family, for his friends, he will not give up. Xander then put his hands and feet on the ground and begun doing push ups, it's not much but before Xander it was the start that he so desired, the start that he needed.

"This mountain will not crumble"

Hinoka just finished brushing her hair in front of her dresser mirror. She looked herself and only thought one thing.

Cute

Hinoka shook her and blushed, she didn't even know why she bothered putting on make up. She had to train today, so it will surely just come off with the sweat. She remembered her last training session how she didn't even get much done so Hinoka thought that she would have to double her efforts today. Then it hit her.

Xander was at the last training session

Hinoka huffed as she pulled at her hair and washed off her make up as best she could. Not caring that it took about an hour to get everything perfect. She couldn't stand these feelings. She looked in the mirror with a frown.

How did it happen? Why did it happen? Hinoka couldn't make sense of it. She never felt like this before, the tightness in her chest, the want it gave her with the constant thumping. When ever she thought of the man she would either blush or have a gentle smile. It drove her insane.

"UGGGGHH! Why do I feel like this!" She yelled rubbing her head. Then with hands between her legs frowned on the mirror again.

"It's not like it will work out anyway" Hinoka whispered.

Pang

Grabbed her chest feeling the instant of tight pain that struck her, a shock she never felt. Hinoka knew why it happened too, which only made her angrier and sadder. Emotions mixing like a hurricane. Hinoka stood up, rushing for the naginata on her wall and then rushing to the training grounds, shoving her emotions deep down.

"These feelings can wait, I have work to do" was all Hinoka said as she rushed to the training grounds.

Xander lay on the ground, bloody and bruised and feeling disgusted with what happened. Tiny holes in the side of his abdomen, slashes on his back. Xander looked forward seeing Saizo roll up the whip and close the jar that had multiple different bugs in them. Xander breathed heavily as he laid on his stomach, feeling nothing but pain in his abdomen from the tiny holes that trickled blood and the whip marks on his back. Saizo took the jar and the whip, putting them in a drawer user the table. Saizo walked over to Xander then pulled on his chain, not gently either as Xander was forced onto his back. Yelling in pain as the dirt and rocks went into his wounds. Saizo smiled, a smile of genuine happiness seeing the man that killed his brother be in such pain. Xander now having shackles back on couldn't brace himself as the dirt and rocks went into his wounds. Saizo then decided to just drag Xander, knowing it would bring more pain onto his back. Before leaving the room Saizo decided to force Xander onto his feet, not wanting blood to track through the castle. As Saizo pulled On Xander's chain, escorting him out of the room. A maid came over,

"Do you wish for me to heal his wounds as Saizo? He is still used for training purposes correct?" The maid asked Saizo. Saizo looked at Xander then at the maid.

"No, he will not be healed today, and tell Kotegawa no more food for Xander until I say so" Saizo said, the maid bowed and with grace walked away. Xander's mind was still clouded from the pain on his back that he didn't even notice the maid was even there. All Xander focused on was staying on his two feet as Saizo led him out of the dungeon, up some stairs, then out onto the training grounds. Xander shut his eyes as he came into the sunlight, not adjusted to the intense light. Xander was about ready to collapse, but was surprised when he noticed his surroundings after his eyes adjusted. He looked and noticed he was in the training grounds. Xander internally cursed, not ready for this as he was still in immense pain. Xander looked again and noticed that Hinoka was here as well, looking right at him. Except she looked shocked and, well, Xander could have sworn he saw something else, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Dismissing the thought after Saizo yanked on Xander's chain, not ready for the pull and pain that surged through Xander's back brought Xander to his knees.

"Lady Hinoka" Saizo said bowing, Hinoka, her eyes still on Xander, shook her head and then nodded at Saizo. Xander looked down at the ground, the sun beginning to hurt his eyes.

"Lady Hinoka I have grabbed this thing for you to practice on, so by all means" Saizo said, stepping aside from Xander but still keeping his hand on the chain. Xander's eyes grew wide as he was looking down at the ground, hopefully no one saw his shock. Xander looked up after calming his nerves to be surprise as he saw Hinokas eyes were wide as well.

"This isn't training this is torture! I refuse Saizo!" Hinoka have said half yelled at Saizo, Saizo smirked expecting this. Hinokas eyes narrowed at Saizo. She knew he was smiling due to the lift in his cheeks, that mask couldn't fool her. Then without warning Saizo grabbed a wooden staff and through it at Xander, hitting not to gently in the shoulder. Xander fell forward, face hitting the dirt.

Xander hated the man, wanted to kill him so bad but knew he couldn't at the moment. Xander stood up ignoring the pain from his body. Saizo just kicked the back of his knees bringing him back to falling facedown again, Saizo put his foot on his back. Xander heard a gasp and knew it was from Hinoka,

"Saizo what is the meaning of this?" Hinoka yelled, Saizo just laughed as he took off Xander's shackles, and then disappeared. Xander felt his wrist as they were swollen a little, standing up Xander looked forward to see Hinoka in a battle stance. He looked around to find that he was surrounded by archers. He cursed.

"Pick up the pole arm trash, or you will die" Xander heard Saizos voice but knew not where it was coming from. Then felt a sting on his leg, he looked down to see a red streak on his calf as blood trickled down it.

"Pick it up" Saizo said again, Xander picked up the pole arm, holding it as he would a spear.

"Now you will train Lady Hinoka into a better warrior, then after her our men." Saizo said, Xander scoffed.

"And if I refuse?" Xander yelled, his reply was another arrow. Xander expecting it this time swayed to the left. Letting fly behind him.

"Then you die here" Saizo said. Xander grounded his teeth together. Hinoka eased up a little at Seeing Xander's look of pain. Xander begun to shook.

"I told you last time! I refuse to raise you better soldiers to help you kill my people!" Xander screamed as he dropped the pole arm. Hinoka looked shocked at Xander. Still not believing the words she heard. After all this how could he still refuse? Does he want to die? Will he die?

Pang

Hinokas chest ache yet again at the thought. Hating herself for the constant emotion struggle. Hinoka looked at Xander who returned looked back at Hinoka. Hinoka looked into his eyes and instantly felt the need to help him, because what Xander showed was strength, will, and compassion. But his eyes showed another feeling that he tried to suppress.

Fear

Hinoka had to help him at the moment, nothing else on her mind.

"Archers stand down!" Hinoka yelled raising her hand. The archers looked bewildered at each other before slightly lowering their weapons. Saizo appeared by Hinoka looking rather distraught to say the least.

"Malady! Why do this?" He asked looking furious and disappointed. Xander looked at Hinoka as well. Wondering why she would even bother saving him, a prisoner. Then it hit him.

He saved her once before

Eye for an eye most likely. Xander came to the conclusion remembering her embrace as she wept thinking him for delivering deserved justice to Klovis. Xander would never stand by and let that happen to a women on his watch. Enemy or not. Hinoka looked at Saizo with a look of displeasure.

"Saizo you are dismissed, I'll being Xander back to his cell. Tell Kotegawa to bring a staff and some food as well" was all Hinoka said as she slapped the shackles back on Xander and led him away with the chain. Saizo clenched his fist, blood dripping as he watched Hinoka lead Xander away. Saizo was definitely going to have fun with Xander later to release his peer up anger. Saizo then disappeared.

Xander was so shocked at Hinokas words that he didn't even notice her put the shackles back on. He was surprised when she saved his life but he was not expecting this. Her to bring him back to his cell with a staff and food. He was so shocked that he couldn't even be happy. Xander looked and saw Kotegawa rushing down the hall behind them, looking a little disheveled and afraid.

"Saizo..." Kotegawa shivered before speaking again "Saizo told me to come with food and a staff" Kotegawa said, Xander just noticing the basket of fruits and the staff in her other hand. Hinoka nodded.

"Good, now after healing Xander could you please bathe him, he reeks of blood, sweat, dirt, and filth. Hinoka said as she pulled on Xander, Kotegawas faced enflamed immediately, Xander was shocked even more if possible at hearing Hinokas words. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Xander knew he saved her and all but was he terrorizing her so much that he deserved such treatment as a prisoner? He definitely wasn't going to complain. He needed the bath and he so desperately wanted to be healed.

"B-b-b-bathe him?" Kotegawa asked her hands covering her face shaking her head. Hinoka saw this and immediately narrowed her eyes.

"You know what meant! Just take him to the baths!" Hinoka yelled scaring Kotegawa. Hinoka shocked herself. Never yelling like that at Kotegawa. Before she could apologize Kotegawa immediately started to heal Xander's wounds. Feeling the pain lessen made Xander moan in pure bliss. Now Hinokas face became as she looked away, she scrunched her face, getting angry with herself.

'Dammit all you had to do was save him not treat like a guest!' Hinoka thought as she grabbed her head and started rubbing hair in frustration. Hinoka sighed. She felt that Xander at least deserved this much. After all he saved her, was tortured,

Held her first love interest

Hinoka shook her head again. Blush still evident on her face, turned around to see Xander back in perfect shape. His upper bare body looking how any hardened Knights should. She bit her lip stopping herself from blushing again. She noticed Kotegawa intensely as she fixed him up. Even though she was only twelve, Hinoka couldn't help the squint she gave Hinoka. Then immediately recollected her thoughts.

"Kotegawa when your done you may leave, I'll take him to the baths. After all he is still a prisoner, inform the servants to not enter my bathing house" Hinoka said as she gripped her Naginata. Xander clenched then unclenched his fist. Feeling grateful for all this, but helpless none the less. When Kotegawa finished she bowed, glimpsing at Xander, blushing again, and quickly ran away. Xander just quirked a brow at the maid while Hinoka scrunched her brow. Then it dawned on Hinoka

She was alone with Xander

She blushed at the thought. Then shook her head. Hinoka knew deep down inside that nothing would happen. After all she was royalty while he was a prisoner. Just not meant to be. Not like she wanted it or anything! Nope nope nope. Hinoka shook her to clear her mind from her inner struggles.

He was also royalty

Hinoka but her lip, thinking hard about it. About how it could have been different if their countries weren't at war. If their families didn't hate each other. Sighing, she lead Xander to the bathing quarters.

Xander with enough time to think with Kotegawa healing him and the walk over realized how lucky he truly was. Xander ever since being dragged here had only came across three people, Saizo, Kotegawa, and Hinoka.

Now Saizo was at the top of Xander's kill list, but Xander knew that Saizo had justifiable reasons to why he makes Xander suffer so much. Still, that didn't help Xander not want to kill the man. After all, alas fair in love and war, so of course Kaze got his after sneaking around Krakenburg with a possible successful assassination attempt if he was not caught.

Kotegawa was, well, a good kid. Xander surmised that Kotegawa was all around a very nice girl and had a happy spirit about her. Xander realized that she liked the way he looked and used it to his advantage at one point but that was for his benefit. He would never think of harming Kotegawa though, since she was very pleasant to him. In addition to being pleasant, she was one of the only people that treated Xander like a human being.

The whole time Xander was at Hoshido, he was treated like dirt, not only by Saizo, everyone around. Xander noticed the looks that laid on him when he was forced to the battle grounds. The soldiers would like at him like fodder, lower than the dirt on their shoes. The maids would also look at him with terror, like at any moment he would tear them apart, treating him like an animal, Kotegawa the one exception. Xander had been dealing with these feelings the whole time. Feeling anger, hate, sorrow, pain,

Loneliness

That was the one that truly hit Xander. Shook him to the very core of his being. He was just truly alone. Alone for hours in that cell. Nothing to look forward beside his next meal and beating. Truly a sad life to live.

Hinoka led Xander to a door, after Hinoka peeked inside. She pulled Xander in by the chain to which Xander was still upset about. Xander looked at the large bath house that he was in. He looked at the towels folded on the table and some robes hanging on hooks. He liked the look of the place. It was an interesting design. Enjoyed the wooden walls and marble floor. Designs he was not used to living in Nohr. Castle Krakenburg had a natural hot spring within in it due to the heat at the bottom of the castle being so close to a lava pool. The stones withstand the heat, and this heats the water quite nicely. But this was also nice Xander thought.

Beats the mud he's been sitting in after all

"Okay get in" Hinoka said looking at Xander. Xander looked back at Hinoka then at his dirty ripped pants and shackles. She couldn't be serious?

"How do you expect me to get anything done like this?" Xander said as he shook his shackles. Hinoka noticed this for the first time. Her head was spinning from the heat of the bathhouse and just being alone with him that she failed to notice all the implications and danger that this situation put her in. Hinoka turned beet red. Xander tilted his head a little.

"You alright? Is it too hot?" Xander ask her. Hinoka shook her head to clear it as the blush subsided a bit. She went to unshackle Xander's constrictions. As she did it her eyes got a good view of his chest, too good a view.

"Yeah, very hot" Hinoka said as she released the shackles. Xander rubbed his wrist. Hinoka back away slowly gripping naginata. Xander just looked at her and sighed.

"If I wanted to hurt you don't you think I would have done it after beating Klovis unconscious?" Xander said, looking at her as he crossed his arms. Hinoka thought about it for moment, realizing that she was in a very compromising situation at that time, and he did nothing but walk into his cage after she thanked him furiously. Hinoka sighed, easing up on the naginata.

"I know, but still, we are suppose to be enemies" Hinoka said, looking down, a little deflated. Xander turned toward the bath not noticing her expression as he looked at the bath.

"True, we are suppose to be enemies" Xander said, Hinoka gripped her naginata, her fist whitening.

"Why did you save me then? Why bother? I know you couldn't just let me be in a situation like thy because it went against your principles. But I'm the reason why you're here. We fought on the battlefield, you almost. . ." She trailed off, remembering how she almost died at his hand, and she started to feel uncomfortable. Not knowing what to say next she continued to just stare at her feet. Xander without warning started to unbuckle his pants. Hinoka saw this and gasped as she covered her eyes. Hinoka quickly retracted though, knowing that she couldn't fully trust him so she had to look, not that she didn't mind or anything. Wait no! Hinoka shook her head from the thoughts clouding her head. A deep blushed crossed her features as she looked at Xander's strong broad shoulders and tight back muscles, running down to his bare flutes and perfect legs. Hinoka but her lip almost drawing blood, the sight view was wonderful. However, Hinoka still didn't want this. She didn't to love this man because she knew nothing would happen. Could happen between them. Hinoka looked down at herself, a little sad at the thought. Xander scrubbed his sore muscles with soap, eternally grateful to Hinoka for this moment of cleanliness. When Xander was done scrubbing and cleaning his body, he stood up. Dripping wet he begun to dry himself off, wrapping the towel around at his waist. He looked over at Hinoka who was still standing in the sameppsirion. A sad expression on her face. Xander looked down at himself, then at Hinoka, then away again.

"I didn't want to kill you" Xander said, Hinoka looked up at Xander in wonder, Xander continued to keep his eyes from hers as he looked to his left.

"I didn't want to kill you, I don't like to kill, despite what people believe of Nohr. I'm not a cold heartless killer, I'm a normal human being that was just born into a blood feud. I don't want to be apart of this!" Xander yelled throwing his hands into the air, Hinoka jumped a little bit, surprised that Xander raised his voice at her. Xander looked at her then sighed. He turned around looking into the bath water to see his reflection.

"I don't want this, I don't want to be a prisoner, tortured until my death bed. I have family and friends I long to see too." Xander said, clenching his fist at his side. Hinoka took a weary step forward, hand outstretched toward Xander, but retracted it just as quick. Xander looked down at his reflection again.

"It's funny really. I've never opened up to anyone before, never feeling the need. Thought it showed weakness, but here I am, opening up to the princess of Hoshido" Xander smiled sadly, looking down. Hinoka stepped forward again, getting closer.

"I've just been so alone! So alone, the pain the only thing to keep me company. The fear of it all! Not seeing my family again, having no one there. Nobody. I'm all alone in this world and I have nobody to help me through" Xander said, and then without warning Hinoka hugged Xander, dropping her naginata and his shackles. Xander was stunned, looking behind him as Hinoka held onto him from behind, her head against his back.

"You were alone, but I'm here now. I don't want to see you in pain anymore either. Ever since you saved my life I knew you were anything but a horrible person. I'll do what I can to help you.

I'll argue with my father and family I don't care! Out of everyone you don't deserve this punishment!" Hinoka said as she planted her face into Xander's back, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe they put him through just because he was a Nohrian, just because he fought in the war he so desperately didn't want to be a part of. She couldn't control her emotions any longer as she cried silently into his back. She knew it for a while and couldn't admit it, but now she could.

She loved this man.

It all sparked with him saving her from Klovis, and now she must save him, because she too knew what it was alike to fill alone. No one helped her as Klovis kept up with his advances, no one even bat an eye lash when he would yell at her or touch her inappropriately just because he had diplomatic immunity. So she too knew the feeling of loneliness. That's a part of the reason why she loved him, but what made her love soar was how Xander, her enemy, came to her rescue. He saved her. She felt alone and like living was no longer even worth it, destined to be Klovis wife and live an existence of absolute sorrow. Xander saved her though, when he couldn't even save himself. Xander saved her despite them being enemies, despite their differences, And he called her a woman. Something Klovis never did. Xander threw away everything just for her, his small chance at escaping just for her, and it made her happy, so happy. It also made her feel something more.

Want

She wanted Xander next to her after that. She wanted to be by his side. He saved her from agony when no one else could. She not only wanted him though, she desperately wanted Xander to feel the same. That is why she loved him, that is why she is doing this. Xander looked down at his feet.

"I do deserve this though. I killed Saizos brother Kaze," Xander said, Hinoka was shocked as she lifted her to look at Xander sad expression from behind, feeling his shoulders slump.

"He was sneaking around the castle, most likely for an opportune time to assassinate me or my family, I caught him the act of almost killing Leo as he slept. I immediately saved my brother and took Kaze in instead of killing him on the spot. He was tortured until he begged for me to kill him. I felt so sorry for him that I did, I killed him. Not a day goes by where I don't see his pleading face and feeling disgusted with myself. After that moment I came to realize that I was not only disgusted with myself, but this whole damn blood feud. I asked father to make negotiations with Hoshido a few days later but he accused me of questioning his rule and as punishment made me lead a troop of soldiers through the bottomless canyon and then across the plains, you know everything else that happened afterwards. So this is just my punishment" Xander said, looking back at Hinoka who loosened her hold a bit to let Xander slide out of her embrace. Hinoka looked at Xander, his eyes looking into hers. Hinoka stepped forward again getting close enough to hug him again but chose not to, Xander looked away from her face but Hinoka didn't let him as she caressed his cheek, coercing him back to look into her eyes again.

"None of that was your fault, you were protecting your family. You cannot blame your actions, for I surely would have done the same, and I too no the pain of loneliness for I was alone for all these years. No one bothered to help me when Klovis touched me inappropriately, called me bitch or a pig, when he would hit and scream at me. Too afraid of the repercussions to come from Silistia if he was hurt in some way. When you said the words because nobody else could that day you saved me from Klovis was absolutely right. No one else could have saved me but you, and now I will save you, because I will not let you be alone no longer" Hinoka said, a gentle smile on her face. Xander looked at Hinoka in the eyes. Seeing many emotions but the one that he saw the most made his heart tighten and his face redden.

Love

Xander saw love in her eyes, those beautiful red eyes of hers. He longed for the feeling as he was in that cell, longed for closeness like this. Xander's heart thumped as he looked at Hinoka, seeing her short red hair, her beautiful red eyes, her flushed face and button nose.

Her pink lips

Xander licked his mouth. Wanting the contact, needing the contact. Xander waited so long, alone and afraid in that cell, but with Hinoka next to him right now. He did no longer felt afraid and alone. He felt relief, happiness, understanding. Xander lifted his hand, caressing Hinokas cheek, his thumb rubbing her lips. Xander felt something else as he touched her. His heart swelling in his chest as he looked at her. Hinoka closed her eyes, resting her face against Xander's hand, her breathing becoming a little heavier. Xander looked at Hinoka seeing her flushed face and long slender neck. He couldn't stop what happened next even if he wanted to, because this wasn't a want

This was a need

Xander kissed Hinoka on the lips. Hinoka wrapped her arms around Xander she deepened the kiss. Xander kept his hand on her cheek, putting his other hand on the small of her back, pressing her against him. Hinoka moaned into Xander's mouth, which allowed Xander entrance for his tongue as he deepened the kiss further. The gentle kiss at first turned into a hot a wild one. A kiss of pure list and want, both of them putting all their unchecked desires into this single kiss. Hinoka needed air but she didn't want to stop, afraid of what might happen if she did. Xander pulled her closer, pressing his core against her, groaning at the contact and Hinoka moaned at the feeling of his body being pressed against hers. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, feeling every muscle, God did he feel strong. After several more minutes of pure bliss the two eventually slowed down, which led to the kiss finally ending. Xander looked at Hinoka breathing hard as Hinokas arms were still wrapped around Xander's shoulders, clutching around him as she rested her head against his chest trying to calm her breathing. Then realization dawned on Xander what just happened. Looking down at Hinoka who only continued to hold onto Xander, her breathing still erratic.

"That was... That was... Wow" Hinoka breathed out, Xander couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Hinoka looked up at him, eyes still glazed with want and desire, Xander noticed the look and immediately blushed. Xander pushe away from her, Hinoka tried to stay in contact but couldn't as Xander was too strong. Hinoka looked at Xander confused.

" what's wrong?" Hinoka asked, Xander just looked at her shocked.

"What wrong? Us is what's wrong! Our feelings are what's wrong! This could never work!" Xander said looking at Hinoka, Hinoka shook her to clear it, staring at Xander.

"What are you saying? I'm princess of Hoshido! I can help you Xander! I can convince my father to let you go" Hinoka said, looking at Xander.

Xander just scoffed.

"He would never do such a thing, we both know that. The only I'm still alive is because he thought he could use me to train the Hoshidans better tactics on how to take on the Nohrian fighting style." Xander said, Hinoka walked in front of Xander putting her hand back on Xander's face.

"Even so I can and will help you. I know you felt what felt during that kiss Xander" Hinoka said, Xander looked down at her, closing his eyes as he leaned into her touch, his breath hitching a bit.

"Of course I did Hinoka, but Hoshido hates Nohr and Nohr hates Hoshido." Xander said. Hinoka smiled gently as she rubbed his cheek. Xander opened his eyes to look into hers.

"Then we just have to prove that statement wrong" Hinoka said. Xander continued to look at her, not quite understanding.

"How? How could we prove such a thing?" Xander asked, Hinoka smiled wider, resting her arms around Xander's neck as Xander grabbed Hinoka by her hips.

"They'll have their proof, once they see us Xander, she said as she went kiss Xander, Xander leaned in and kissed her back. A gentle kiss that still held the passion they felt for one another. A kiss that not only them their love, but will soon show the world their love.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And woot yeah finally the big kiss scene. Now I hope you all enjoy your day! Without the Light turning off XD


End file.
